One Voice was Heard
by gotta.find.you J O N A S
Summary: He's gone. He's never coming back and all she can do is cry. Will someone take the tears away? xJitchiex
1. Prologue

**HEY! I finally got around to writing another CR story :). Just to inform you, this is only the prologue, not the first chapter. I promise, though, I will get around to writing the first chapter soon. And sorry if this prologue is so sad. I just couldn't think of a better way for Jitchie to get started. BTW, I would love it if you left a little reveiw. I love reading your guys comments :).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the characters in this FF. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world :D**

* * *

I remember how it all started. Shane and I met at Camp Rock. Shane found out I was the girl he'd been looking for. Once camp was over with, Shane and I went back to California, just to hang out before Connect Three went back on tour.

The day started out so perfect. 89 dregrees, the sun shinning brightly, the wind blowing ever so lightly and not a single cloud in the sky. I smiled as Shane as I walked down the sidewalk, holding hands. I remember we went to the movies to go see Alvin and the Chipmucks. Shane just thought it was so funny to see talking-singing chipmunks. I laughed everytime he said a line from one of their cartoon movies on TV.

We sat there in the front aisle, popcorn, soda and a king-size Trix bar to share. Suddenly, I noticed I was out of soda. "I'll be right back." I said and Shane nodded, turning back to the movie. I laughed and got up, walking over to the door. I turned around and looked at him before walking out.

Just as I closeed the door it started. I dropped my cup and ice spilled out. I fell to the floor, shaking and freaking out on the inside. It was an earthquake. It went of amazing to worse in less than one second.

I turned around, trying to reach for the door, trying to grabbed it from the ground. I finally got it and stood up, opening the door slowly. Parts of the roof were now laying on the theater floor, the seats, even the helpless people who came in to watch a movie. "Shane!" I called hearing nothing. "Shane! Answer me!" again, I heard nothing. I the dust from the falling roof was clouding my veiw. "Shane!" I called one last time before everything went black.

My eyes merged open, looking around, being blinded by the bright light. "Ms. Torres," a man in a doctors coat said. "Please do not try to move We believe you might have broken your neck." My eyes widend and I remembered Shane. "Where's Shane?" I asked. "Shane Gray. Where is he?" I asked, begging someone to tell me if he was alright. "Ms. Torres, Shane is hurt badly. We're not sure if he's going to make it. But right now, you need to stay calim." he demanded. I closed my mouth, but my heart and head were still open.

I woke up again an hour later, looking around, I saw my Mom and Dad, sitting in chairs by my bed. Mom was crying into her hands and Dad was holding her, hugging her to comfort her. "Mom, Dad," I said and they looked at me. "Mitchie!" Mom said in excitment and jumped up, hugging me on the bed. "Are you OK, honey?" she asked. I nodded slightly and felt a sharp pain in my neck. "Be careful. The doctor said you broke it." Dad said and I almost nodded again, but stopped myself before I did.

"Where's Shane?" I asked, looking directly in Mom's eyes. She didn't say anything. She looked at Dad, worried and he said, "Mitchie," he sighed, Mom gripping his shirt tightly. What was going on? "Shane... didn't make it, sweetie." I was in shock. This wasn't happening. It was all a dream. "No, don't tell me that. You're lying." I said, trying to fight back tears, but they fell down anyway. "Honey, your father is telling the truth. I know you don't want to hear it, but..." she trailed off and I started to sob. My chin started to quiver and I felt sick. My heart hurt in my chest. This was not happening.

"No." I said through the tears. My voice breaking up. I looked back at what had happened less than two ours ago. I turned around, Shane was laughing at the movie and I walked out the door.

I never thought that moment would be the last time I'd see his face.


	2. One Hundred Tears

**OMG! I am SO sorry! I know I said Monday or Tuesday, but I actually was writing it then, but just kind of got stuck at one part. But now it's up and I'm possibly hoping you all will forgive me. **

**Ok, so I know like, WHOA! There's a LOT of crying in this one, but I don't you guys remember how much she cried in the movie? And No one even died on that so the crying has to be a lot more intense. So read and let me know what you think! I need some opinions! Thank you!!**

* * *

_Journal Entry.........May 8th_

_It's been four days. Four long HARD days. I can't help but think of him. He's always on my mind. It just wasn't fair. None of it seemed fair. This ISN'T fair! Shane didn't deserve to die. Why couldn't it have been me? I'd rather be dead than have him gone. This was all my fault. It's always my fault._

I wrote in my journal and fell back on my mattress. I felt my eyes start to well up with warm tears. It just wasn't fair, it just wasn't. Shane was to young. He was only 18. A stupid California earthquake ruined my whole life. _Shane's_whole life. He had so much to live for and now he was gone. I wanted to go back in time, two minutes before this all happened and stop myself from walking into that theater with Shane. Stop _him_ from walking into the theater.

All of the sudden, I heard a knock at my door. I ran downstairs and opened it, seeing Jason standing there on my porch. "Mitchie, I heard what happened. Are you ok?" Jason asked. I nodded slowly and felt tears forming in my eyes again. "Mitchie," Jason said, worried and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt. My chin started to quiver and I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from screaming my lungs out. I buried my face into his chest and held him tighter.

"Why did this happen?" I asked through the tears. My eyes started to burn from all the crying. "I-I don't know." he said and rested his chin my my head. "I don't know."

XXX

We sat there, motionless on my couch. My head resting on Jason's shoulder, his arms wrapped around me, comforting me as if there was no tomorrow. Maybe that was all I needed. I could just die right here and now, Jason holding me in his arms, but no life would be coursing through my motionless body. No heart beat, no crying, nothing.

Jason moved slightly and I was taken out of my thoughts. We sat there in silence. I felt the need to touch someone, to hold someone. I bit my lip and grabbed Jason's hand from his lap. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head. I finally felt safe and secure.

"Mitchie?" I looked up and saw sadness on Jason's face. "Yeah?" I managed to say through my sore, aching throat. Jason took his time to say what was on his mind. He slowly turned to look at me, took a deep breath and let it out. "I love you." My eyes widened. I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Jason loved me? We aren't even dating, let alone a couple. My mouth hung opened as I tried to find something to say. "Jason, I... I don't know what to say... I'm... surspried." I closed my eyes and cleared my head, if that was even possible.

"Mitchie, I know what you're thinking... but I've _always_ felt this way. Shane just, just got to you before I had the chance." A sharp pain hit me once that name left his lips. I bit my lip and held my chest. "Jason," I opened my eyes, knowing a waterfall would start at any moment. "I-I love you _too_... but... I can't, not right now. I'm sorry." My eyes started to blur and I saw Jason nod. I blinked to see him clear and saw his face in his hands.

I took another breath, placing my hand on his back. I could hear him breathing, feeling his heart beat through my hand. I wiped my eyes and sat there with Jason. Thinking and thinking.

"I have to go," Jason looked at me, his eyes full of concern and disappointment. I nodded and we both stood up. I walked over to the door with him. "Mitchie, I'm sor-" I pressed my finger to his lips. "Don't be." I pulled my finger away. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. But life is so crazy right now and I'm just... so lost. I just don't know what else to do except hide away from the world." Those damn tears were pouring out again. Jason noticed and pulled me into another hug. I wrapped my arms around him again, trying to find comfort. "Mitchie, I promise," he whispered in my ear. "If you ever need me, I'll be over in an instant." I bit my lip and nodded quickly.

He let me go and opened the door. "Bye." I tried to say, but it ended up sounding like I was crying while I was talking, and I was. "Bye." he smiled partly and walked out. He was gone. I closed my eyes and covered my face. I fell to the floor, crying and sobbing, hiccuping and sniffling.

"Mitchie?" I heard and turned around to see my Mom, Connie. "Oh, sweetie," she noticed my red eyes and trembling lip and ran over to me, kneeling down and holding me in her arms. She kissed my cheek, probably hoping it would make me stop crying, but it wasn't. "I miss him, Mom." I cried. "I miss Shane so much!" she nodded her head. "I know, sweetie, I know."


	3. The Sun, Sand and You

**SORRY! I am so bad at this. I really try to update as much as I can, but somehow I forget a lot. Lucky me, the next chapter should be fairly easy. I'll get it done soon. I promise it wont be a week! Thanks for reading and reveiwing! :D**

* * *

_Journal Entry.......... May 12th._

_I'm trying find someway, something to make me forget "him". I just can't stop crying when he's all I think about. I think I'll go for a walk, maybe go swimming at the beach. I need something to clear my head. I just hope I don't kill myself. Mom and Dad would hate to clean up the mess._

I closed my journal and stuffed it under my pillow. I stood up and walked over to my closet, trying to find something to wear. I pressed my finger to my chin and finally walked over to my dresser, opening it and pulling out my beach cover and my two piece. I slipped on my swimsuit and pulled my beach cover over my head, tying it on the back of my neck to make a halter.

As I let out a puff of air, I walked over to my vanity and put my hair up in a messy bun, letting my bangs hang down over my forehead. I walked into my bathroom, grabbed a few things like, my beach towel, sunscreen and extra hair ties and stuffed them into my beach bag. I walked back into my room and grabbed my sunglasses and flip-flops and put them on.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, Mom walked over, looking concerned. "I'm just going to the beach." I said through my aviators, trying my best to smile. Mom nodded and smiled slightly. "Have fun." I nodded and walked out the door.

I stepped outside and felt a warm breeze hit my bare skin. I sighed and walked along the concrete sidewalk, hearing my flip-flops scrape against it. I lived almost two miles from the beach. I always walked, whether it was raining or super hot out.

Once the beach was in my sight, I smiled and readjusted my bag on my shoulder. I quickly found a spot and set out my towel, sitting on it and applying a generous coat of sunscreen. "Woo!!" I heard and turned to see two guys playing volleyball and having a good time. I couldn't see them from where I was sitting, but I smiled slightly and turned back to the water.

After 5 minutes of wondering whether to go in the water or not, I finally chose to. I stood up and pulled my cover over my head, throwing it on my towel and running to the water. I dipped my foot in to test and it was slightly warm. I took a deep breath and headed in. As I swam there, I looked around, feeling like I'd forgotten something. I groaned and rolled my eyes once I realized I'd forgotten my surfboard. I looked at the two guys playing volleyball and noticed they both had surfboards standing in the sand. I swam to shore and over to my towel, drying off and running over to them.

"Hey," I said, tapping the taller one of the shoulder. He turned around and I was surprised by who I saw standing before me. "Mitchie?" Jason asked and smiled. "Hi Jason," I ran my fingers through my hair, feeling somewhat awkward standing infront of Jason in just a two piece. "I'm surprised to see you here." I nodded. "Me too." Jason turned to Nate who was looking at me. "Hey Mitch," he waved from behind and smiled. "Hey Nate," I smiled back.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jason asked. His hair was blowing in the slight breeze coming from the water. "I just needed to get away from home." he nodded and twisted the volleyball in his hands. "Well, anyway, I came over to ask if I could borrow your surfboard. I left mine at home and don't really feel like running back." He laughed slightly and nodded. "Sure." he walked over to it, pulling it from the sand. "Lucky for you, I waxed just ten minutes ago." he handed it to me and I giggled. "Thanks," I said and walked away.

"Mitchie!" I turned back around as Jason ran over to me. "Yeah?" I smiled tucking a loose strand behind my ear. "You mind if we surf with you?" I bit my lip and thought for a second. "Alright. But watch out." I grinned and ran into the water. "Come on!" Jason yelled to Nate and they ran in the water as well.


	4. Ice Cream I Love You!

**OMG! I'm so sorry... again! I am like the biggest jerk ever! But to make up for me being such a jerk, here's the third chapter. I know it's not very long, but it's really... uh, let's just say you might love it, eh? Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Thanks again for letting my borrow your board." I smiled, stirring my chocolate milkshake. "No problem." I looked away, feeling awkward at the moment. "I had fun hanging out with you." Jason smiled, taking a sip of his vanilla milkshake. We were sitting at a window booth in the best ice cream shop in town. I looked back at him, curious as to what he was doing now. His eyes were sparkling from the hanging lights and his smile glowed. He looked really good.

"So," I started, breaking the silence. "Are you guys canceling the tour?" I asked, feeling my eyes well up at the thought. He nodded and looked out the window, sadness written all over his face. "Mitchie," Jason rubbed his face, taking a deep breath. "Shane loved you and I hope you know that." I looked away as my chin started to quiver. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. I actually didn't know that. I'd never asked him or even told him how I felt. I nodded and put my hand over my mouth, trying to keep from sobbing.

"Mitchie," Jason whined, getting up and walking over to sit down beside me. He held me in his arms, rubbing my back. I held onto his shirt, pulling him closer. Once again, I felt safe knowing I was in good hands. Jason made me feel secure and I knew I couldn't let him go.

I let go of his shirt and looked up at him, staring into his big brown eyes. I bit my lip, debating whether or not to do it. I closed my eyes and leaned in, pressing my lips to his. He pulled away and looked at me, my lips then back to my eyes. I nodded and he kissed me back, pressing harder. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him more. I finally pulled away to catch my breath. "Mitchie," Jason said, panting. I shook my head and put my index finger to his mouth. "I love you, Jason."

XXX

As we headed back to my place, I felt my heart race every time I looked at Jason. The way his face just caught the moon light was unbelievable and breath taking. I loved Jason, but something kept telling me I wasn't really in love. I couldn't tell him, no way would I. Jason told me that he loved me and if I told him that I didn't know how I felt, things would always be awkward between us, kind of like they were right now.

"Mitchie," he said as he took my hand. I looked up and him and my heart started to race. "are you sure you're ready for this?" he looked concerned and worried, which did not make me feel good about this. "Yeah, I'm...sure. I am." I nodded reassuring him, and myself that I was.

Once our feet touched my step, I knew I wasn't ready for this. I turned to him, laying both of my hands in his as he awkwardly looked around. I rolled my eyes, thinking how weird this all felt. "Jason," I said, trying to get his attention. He looked up and gave me a goofy grin. I giggled and bit my lip. I stepped closer, inching closer to where I wanted to land. He leaned forward and kissed me so passionately. I felt like I'd gone to heaven. I know everyone says that, but how else could I describe it?

I pulled away, trying to catch my breath. I could tell Jason was very pleased with what he had just done. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, Mitchie." Jason whispered in my ear. I nodded and let go. "Bye." I waved as I stepped inside and started to close the door. "Wait." I opened the door slightly and stuck my head out. "Yeah?" I said, biting my lip again. "Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Jason asked, looking hope full. I thought for a second. Today was Thursday (almost midnight, so technically it was almost Friday) and I was pretty sure I didn't have any plans for Saturday, except for probably grieving and crying since I was still shocked and depressed about Shane. "I suppose whatever you're doing." I smiled slightly and Jason nodded with a smile. "Cool. Bye, Mitchie." Jason waved as he walked back down the walkway. I waved again and closed the door.

Was dating Jason really going to help me get over Shane and forget we ever had anything? I don't know, but it's probably worth a shot. Hopefully.


	5. Will You?

**Sorry guys! I really never meant to leave you waiting for so long. But I'm also working on two other stories and just couldn't get them all done at once. Anyway, please forgive me and review if you can to let me know what you think. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

_Journal Entry...May 14th._

_Somehow I can't help but feel bad about this. Dating Jason has made me feel down right guilty. I feel like Shane's just up there, watching me date his best friend and I'm obviously assuming he's not too happy about it. But maybe I'm all wrong. Maybe Shane just wants me to be happy. Maybe he wants Jason to comfort me and hold me and tell me that he loves me. Maybe I'm just all wrong about it. Well, we'll see how things turn out later. Oh! And on the bright side, I haven't been crying as much. Eh, that's not much of an accomplishment. Ok... that's enough for now. PEACE xo._

I put my journal in the bedside table drawer and stood up from my bed, walking over to the closet. Jason was on his way over because we were going... somewhere. He hadn't exactly told me, but I trusted him. I just didn't know what I was supposed to wear. Bathing suit? A dress? Casual wear? I groaned at my clothes and called Jason.

Just then, the door bell rang. I snapped my phone shut and ran down the stairs, opening the door to see Jason wearing... a tux? I tilted my head and smiled. He looked amazing, but I was definitely confused. "Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously. "I'm not telling you, just put this on." he said and handed me a bag with what seemed to be a dress in it. I was confused, again. "Jason," I was actually a bit concerned. Jason was obviously taking me somewhere fancy. "You'd better go change. We're gonna be late." I nodded and ran upstairs to change.

As I walked back down the stairs, Jason face lit up once he saw me. "Wow." I giggled, reaching the bottom and walking over to him. The dress he gave me to wear was a long red halter gown that slit just above the knee. It fit me perfectly and that's what made it weird. "I hope you have more to say than just 'wow'." He shook his head to start again, "I mean, you look... beautiful." I bit my lip. "Thank you." Jason smiled and took my hand. "Come on." And we walked out the door.

XXX

We arrived at the restaurant, stepping out of Jason's red Mustang convertible. I smiled as he took my hand and we walked inside. "Reservations for Black." Jason told the man and he grabbed to menus. "Right this way." he said and we followed him to a small table near the back. Jason pulled out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you," I told him and he sat down across from me.

"Jason, this is amazing, but you didn't have to do this for me." I told him, feeling somewhat guilty as to how much this all was costing him. Although he is famous, so I'm sure he actually _can_afford it. He just smiled and took my hand. "Mitchie, you mean so much to me. Is it a crime for me to spend a little money on you?" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how I was going to answer that. I didn't know if it was ok. Shane never bought me expensive things, but he did buy me little things like jewelry. But not the expensive kind. And Dad does buy Mom gifts sometimes and sometimes the stuff he gets her is a little expensive, but not overly expensive.

"I guess not." I said and threw on my best happy smile, even though I wasn't yet comfortable with the thought of being spoiled.

Soon enough, the waitress walked over and asked us what we wanted. "I'll have the shrimp scampi with lemon and garlic." Jason said and the waitress wrote it down, then looked at me. "Uh, I'll have the same." she nodded and walked away. I looked at Jason and could tell he was trying to figure something out. "What's wrong?" I asked and he looked at me. He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing. Let's just enjoy our evening." I nodded and he squeezed my hand.

We finished our meals and Jason paid the bill. "Why don't we go do something." he said as the waitress left with the check. I tilted my head. "Like what?" I asked, wondering about all the things we could possible do. It was a Saturday night and everyone knows you can do anything on a Saturday night. "You'll see." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, laughing to myself. Jason was definitely full of surprises. "You are so mysterious." I smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." I laughed and we left the restaurant.

XXX

Like I said before; Jason is full of surprises. After we left the restaurant Jason took me dancing. Since I'd never actually danced before and wasn't sure how, he showed me. I hadn't known Jason could dance at all, but he sure did impress me. And once we caught a slow song, I layed my head on his shoulder and we held each other close. The best thing that happened that night was that after getting another kiss from Jason on that dance floor, I finally felt like myself again. Jason brought my old self out and made her love life like she did before.

"You're amazing, Jason." I looked at him as we layed beneath the stray sky, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me. "I love you." he blurted out. I smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you too." and this time I meant it. It wasn't like before when I'd said it and wasn't sure if it was true. This time it was and I knew it.

"Mitchie," Jason said. "Yeah?" I looked up at his eyes, looking right into mine. He sat up and I sat up aswell. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. I put my hand to my mouth and looked at him. "Will you marry me?" were those precious words that came right before the crying. I didn't know what to say. I sat there looking like an idiot while Jason held the little box open, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Jason, I... we're not...I... can't." was all I managed to get out. "Mitchie, I know we're not old enough, but I just couldn't wait any longer. We can set the date a couple years from now and then get married. I just couldn't hold it in." He finished. Now he was making it hard to say no. I loved Jason and I did maybe want to get married someday, but tonight of all nights, he chose to purpose? We hadn't even been dating that long. Now I had to make a choice. Yes... or no?


	6. I Gotta Find You

**Sadly, this story has to end sometime, but luckily, this isn't the end! I'll write a epilogue and then it will be the end. I think you all will like this chapter as much as I did. I know I loved writing it. I loved writing this whole story, but I'm also kind of happy that it's ending. Every story must end and like them all, so does this one. As a last-chapter-but-not-the-epilogue, I would like to take this moment to thank EVERYONE who read this story. I know that's not a lot to most of you, but it's a lot to me. To have someone say how much they love this story or that they want me to continue, it means to world to me that you guys even review. I love you all and I hope you know that your time to read my stories means everything to me. Thank you =)**

**So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Journal Entry... May 27th.

_I still can't believe I told Jason yes. I'm still in shock. I pinched myself earlier and realized I wasn't dreaming. Jason said the date would be set a little more than a year from now. I'm almost seventeen so it should work out. But I'm still thinking about Shane all the time. It's still hard to believe that he's gone. I finally stopped crying a week ago, but sometimes I still want to, just to let the pain out a little more. But... I'm glad Shane is where he is. I can't imagine the pain he would be in if he were still here. *Sigh* I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes when I'm laying in my bed, no one around to bother me, I can still feel Shane's touch on my skin. His calloused hands on my smooth piano playing hands. It's amazing and I miss it, but I'm lucky I have the memories I do. And I'll love Shane forever. __Mitchie xoxo._

I closed my journal and layed it on my nightstand. I stood up from my bed and walked across my room to my dresser where my iHome was. I scrolled through the list and hit _play_once I found the song. I walked back over to my bed and sat on the floor as the music started to fill my room, echoing off my lavender colored walls and into my ears.

I mouthed along to the song. The song I knew by heart. The song that was written for me, because of me. It was the song Shane sang to me after hearing the voice, _my voice_. I closed my eyes and the flashback started.

-Flashback-

_"You have five minutes? I want you to hear something." he asked with a smile, holding his guitar in his right hand. "I've got time." I said and smiled as we walked over to a bench near the water. Shane and I both sat down and he started to play the chords that started the song. He tapped his foot and started to sing:_

_Every time I think I'm closer to the edge,  
of what it means to know just who I am.  
I think I've finally found a better place to start,  
but no one ever seems to understand.  
I need to try to get to where you are,  
could it be, you're not that far._

_[chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing._  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you._  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me._  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find,  
to fix the puzzle that I see inside.  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile,  
when I find you it will be alright.  
I need to try to get to where you are,  
could it be, you're not that far._

_[bridge]_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say,  
spending all my time stuck in yesterday.  
Where you are if where I wanna be,  
Oh, next to you and you next to me, oh  
I need to find you, yeah_

_[chorus]_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
yeah, yeah, I need to find you._

-End of flashback-

I opened my eyes as the song ended, feeling the tears start to pour down my cheeks. I wiped them away and crossed my arms over my chest as I layed my head back on my bed, looking up to the ceiling. "I gotta find you." I whispered, hoping Shane would hear me and smiled. I was sure he could. He could probably hear everything from heaven.

As the song started to play again, I stood up and walked over to my dresser, turning off my iHome and walking out of my room and downstairs.

The air was warm, but not to warm, just right. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, then let it all out. I decided I needed to see something, but wasn't sure where to go. I looked both way before crossing the street and headed somewhere.

After asking around town, I finally got to where I needed to be. I stepped through the grass and passed the rest of the grave stones surrounding me. I saw his name, written in gold letters the shone in the sunlight. I walked closer and sat down, crossing my legs and staring at his headstone. I cleared my throat and smiled. "Shane," I started, looking at the numbers and letters all written in gold. "I miss you. I... I don't know if you know, but Jason asked me to marry him." I laughed. "I said yes. The date will be in a couple of years and Jason even bought me this amazing diamond ring." I felt a lump in my throat as I continued. The tears already starting to build up in my eyes as I looked down at the ring on my finger. "Shane," I took a breath and closed my eyes, feeling the tears slide down my face. "I hope you know that I do love you... I never stopped loving you. I do love Jason, but... nothing could compare to you... never, ever." I wiped my eyes and sniffled, hiccuping as I tried my best to stop crying. "I...I need to see you, Shane. I need to know you can hear me. I need to..." I trailed off as my crying increased and I began to sob.

_Mitchie. _I heard. I lifted my head and looked around. There was no one anywhere. _Mitchie._ I heard it clearer this time and finally reconnized the voice. "Shane?" I asked, looking anywhere I possibly could. I wiped my eyes again and stood up, brushing the grass off my pants. "Mitchie," I turned around and was stuck dead in my tracks. My mouth hung opened and the tears blurred my vision. "Shane?" I asked in almost a whisper. "Hey," he said and walked closer. It was Shane. "But how-" "I'm an angel... or a man angel, I think." he shook his hand walked even closer, grabbing my hand. I felt myself shiver as he touched me, feeling the coldness of his skin. "Mitchie, I heard what you said," he told me and I felt a tear stream down my face. "and I love you too. I always loved you and you know that I never will forget you." I nodded and pulled him close, hugging his cold figure. I let go and looked him over. He looked so young, so radiant. He looked perfectly fine, like nothing had ever happened to him. "I never thought I'd see you again." I heard my voice crack as I spoke. He nodded. "Me either." he reached up and touched my face and I felt the cold rush down my spine. "Mitchie, I know Jason loves you, more than you probably realize. I'm always watching over him and he _always_talks about you." I laughed slightly and and put my hand on his. "Just because I'm gone, doesn't mean you have to go too." I bit my lip and he pulled his hand away. "I love you." I told him again and he leaned in, kissing my lips. It felt like magic, like the only kind of magic you can get from true love. The kind that means more than life it's self. "I have to go." he told me, but I didn't want it to end. "I'll see you again, I promise." he said as he walked away. I nodded and stood there staring. "Bye Mitchie," he smiled and disappeared. "Bye Shane," I said and walked away.


	7. Epilogue

**Tada! Ok, so I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in soooooooooooooo long. I feel awful. I never meant to keep everyone (ok so maybe no one) waiting. I really hope you all will forgive me and please give my story some love. I love you all (again, maybe no one) for reading and I'll never forget you. BTW, sorry it's so short, but it's just the wedding. I really didn't even think it'd be this long. Anyway, thanks!**

**And now, I present you with the epilogue. **

* * *

"Mitchie, it's time," My mother says as she stands in the doorway of my used-to-be bedroom. I nod and turn back to the mirror of my vanity, looking at every detail of my face. I've grown so much in two years... less than two years. I've become a young woman, who is now, getting married in her parents backyard. I have to think: Did I make the right choice? Am I ready for this? All I know is that for once in my life I am sure of this and I know I've done the right thing.

"Come on Mitchie," I tell my refection. "It's time for you to walk down the aisle." I look over myself one last time before standing up. I turn and walk out of the room, heading down the stairs. I see my best friend, Caitlyn, standing at the bottom, watching me with tear filled eyes. "Mitchie, you looked beautiful," she says with a hug. "Thanks Caitlyn," I say and give her a loving smile. She walks behind me and picks the train of my dress off the ground. I start walking towards the backyard, feeling my heart beat race as I inch closer. _Here we go._

The patio doors fly open and a beam of light shines everywhere, like this is heaven on earth. I take a breath and see my father walk over, lacing his arm with mine. "Ready Mitchie?" he asks me. "I'm ready," I say and the music starts to play. _Left, right. Right, left. _I repeat to myself as we move closer to the front. I spot Jason from behind my veil. He looks amazing and so nervous. Suddenly, I feel sorry for him. He shouldn't be nervous. The bride should always be the nervous one.

As soon as the music stops, I see we've reached the end. "Who gives this bride away?" the preacher speaks up. "I do," my father says. He turns to me, lifting my veil and kissing my cheek before laying it back over my face. I smile and watch him take a seat next to my mother. A single tear starts to fall and Jason walks over, taking my hand and bringing me closer to the moment.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason pulls me close and kisses my lips. I feel the tears now streaming down my cheeks as I stand there, holding onto Jason. He pulls away and looks at me, then wipes a tear from my cheek. "I love you Mitchie," he suddenly says. I smile and hug him. "I love you too Jason,"

So now, here I stand with my, now refurred to as, husband, Jason. And even as we dance underneath the spotlight, I can't help but think of Shane everytime I see Jason. There's something so familiar about him that connects me to Shane, something that nobody could possibly understand. It is true, I love Jason everyday, but Shane will always be in my heart and my one true love. No one could ever replace that. Never.


End file.
